Who is the Handsomest of them all?
by everythingwillbeperfect
Summary: Dean thinks its him, Sam thinks its him & Cas has a cosmo. Though he does agree with Dean, obviously. And the verdict? First story written for SPN. One-shot. Humor, hope you guys like it. Please R & R.


**A/N:** I am sorry I forgot to add the a/n _again! _Just have to forgive me cos I am still v v new here.

Just a short fun story of the guys (cos I couldn't get this idea out of my head) with a bit of Cas crushing on Dean. Hope you like it. No offence to Sam, I just like Dean more. He is just... ...

Discaimer: I obv don't own any of them or I definitely wouldn't be writing stories about them. And I doubt anyone doubts me at that. _Really?_

* * *

*******SPN*******

"I still can't believe you are having that girly drink, Cas!" Dean exclaimed.

"But I don't understand, I like this flavor Dean."

"Its ok, Cas" Sam looked up from where he was working on his laptop opposite Dean, which he apparently carries _everywhere!_ "You can drink whatever you want; Dean is just being narrow minded" he fixed Dean with a stern gaze at that which loosely translated to just _stop picking on the angel._

"Ya, ya whatever. Anyways Samantha, I get that you would not understand that a man truly needs beer to go with his burger and not some girly cocktail." Dean made a face of horror at that but then added, "don't worry Cas, I will teach you how to be a Man" as he winked at Cas.

"But I am already a man, or as much as I can be" his friend supplied, confused.

Sam had to let out a laugh at that and said "Damn right" pointing at Dean, "and you don't let him tell you anything otherwise just cause you like to drink cosmo."

Dean made a face but was stopped by the waitress dropping the cheque in the middle of their table. He could only look at her swaying hips as she went from their table to the next.

"Niicee" he drawled and then was going to continue to lecture Cas and Sam when he saw something written on the back of their receipt. It was in a slanting handwriting saying, "Hey handsome. I know u must have caught me staring at u. You're one of the best looking guys that I have ever seen. I loved your look and the whole I ain't bothered by shit vibe you got. So… My shift ends at 9, I'll be waiting in the back alley. Why don't u lose ur friends n join me? We cud hav fun ;)" The last part was highlighted with distinct red lips pressed in a kiss on the paper.

Dean instantly looked at the waitress but she was engaged elsewhere, but he knew he would like her. She was quite hot from the looks of it and then, she ofcourse had great taste in men. And he knew he would love to rub it in his little bro's face. But before he could actually say anything Sam snatched the paper from Dean's hand.

"Why the hell have you got that stupid smile on your face? What takes so long to read?" Sam just looked at the newly snatched piece of paper in his hand and instantly read it.

"See Sammy, sometimes I don't even have to try. They just fall all over this" Dean said grinning and pointing to himself.

"You know I doubt that. I am sure I saw that waitress looking over at me earlier, I think she meant this note for me" Sam looked up with a grin of his own and challenge in his eyes.

Dean snorted at that, "Yeah sure, as if you could qualify as handsome _Samantha._"

"Hey jerk, in case you don't know I even won the best looking fresher award at Stanford. Clearly the girl can see that. And did you even see her looking at you?" Sam countered.

"Hey, she must have been. I mean I'm sure every girl who entered this bar would check me out atleast once." As if to make his point he winked at the couple of girls on the next table who instantly blushed and giggled at that. "I do get you were very pretty on your campus _college boy_, but I don't think the geeks at Stanford would have been any competition to Crowley even. You just have to accept the fact that while you do carry the same genes, I am definitely the more handsome one. Anyone would agree there."

Sam rolled his eyes at that "You are just so full of yourself Dean. Even I can make that happen, I just have a different appeal and don't like to flirt with every second girl that we meet. I am sure that waitress just saw that I do not like to behave like _that_ and so she asked me out."

"Come on Sam, you know I am the more handsome one."

"No you are not. I am as good looking."

"No you are not."

Suddenly the brothers said in unison, "Lets ask Cas" and then they turned and pinned the angel with their gazes.

"Well Cas, were you listening?" Dean asked, but also noticed at the same time that his dear friend seemed to be a tad bit irritated by something. _Must be something in the drink; something that makes you go a bit girly maybe._

"Yes, I was" Cas nodded at Dean at that.

"And? Why don't you tell Dean that I am as good looking as him and he does not need to be childish about such things." This was immediately countered by a "hey I am not a child, you are the child" completely followed up by two puffed up cheeks. Sam ignored his brother completely and focused on waiting for their friend to say something.

Cas took a deep sigh and then faced Dean and started in his _oh so solemn voice_, "Dean, Sam is a good specimen of a human male. He will definitely be considered good looking by a majority of the girls going around in such places." Dean started to pout at that but before Sam could actually jump in joy at winning the argument, Cas turned to face him now and said,

"But Sam, you also have to understand that Dean is _the perfect_ specimen of a human male. I don't think anybody can actually not want him. I am sorry but I cannot lie, you are not _as _good looking as him."

Within a split second, Dean's face transformed into a massive grin and his eyes actually lit up at Cas hearing the angel's words. _I don't think anyone has ever complimented me like that,_ he really wished he could take out the words but all he could manage was a sincere "Thanks Cas" which caused a kind of a faint red blush on the cheeks of the angel who suddenly found his plate as interesting as the discovery of a new galaxy. Sam on the other hand could not find words to speak at first but then settled for a bitchface (_#19)_ and threw a fit like a ten year old – "You are just biased. Shouldn't even have asked, should have known you would always say _Dean_ is this, Dean is that. Dean is the sun and everyone just revolves around him."

Dean cut him out at that, "Don't be a bitch about it, bitch. Learn to handle the truth."

At that Sam pointed at Dean and said, "Cas is not fair. You know what, lets just go and ask this girl only who did she leave the note for. Its almost 9 anyways, that would settle it once and for all."

"Okay, fine with me. Lets go wait in that back alley then. And just be ready to accept defeat Sammy." Dean fixed Cas with a questioning glance then, "Cas you coming?"

Somehow he still looked a bit uncomfortable and a tad bit upset, "Both of you go, I will wait here I think." And then he again fixed his gaze back at the table while Dean thought, _man I sometimes don't just get Cas_.

"Ok, see you in a while Cas, just be prepared to lend a shoulder to weeping Samantha for the night." Dean added while getting up from his seat and very efficiently ignored the new bitch face Sam threw at him.

*******SPN*******

They got turned into the alley and already saw the girl standing a few feet away. M_an she does look good_ Dean thought,_ Sam would definitely be jealous. _

"So, there she is. Why don't you go ahead Sammy?"

"Me? You want me to go first, why?"

"Why are you not confident about yourself? Earlier you were so sure you were the one who caught her eye? Now you don't want to check that? I can go first but believe me, I can definitely make her change her mind." Dean grinned.

_Dammit, why was his brother so confident and most probably right about it too! _"No, its ok. I will go first, don't wait up _jerk."_

"Yeah, yeah. All the best bitch."

At that Sam took a deep breath, calmed himself and then took off in a confident stride. He put on his best smile which was between the _I can make you do anything _kind of sweetness and an attitude which said _somewhere I am a badass, deep, deep down_. He hoped it worked, cause all he wanted was to have just shut up his brother for a day, and also Cas. Man that guy was the reason Dean felt so full sometimes, he totally buttered Dean. Though in his mind Sam would admit Dean was probably right and gonna win this thing anyway. But then he was also a stubborn Winchester and they don't go down without a fight, _right?_

And by then he had reached the girl and tapped on her shoulder making her turn around to face him.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" she replied with a small smile, which proved she did know him and was not being creeped out by being approached by some stranger. _Score 1 Sam, _he thought in his head.

"So, mm" he fumbled a bit thinking what to say next and offered his hand, "I am Sam."

"Hey, Sam," the girl took the offered hand in her own and replied, "I am Melissa."

"So,mmm.." he caught her looking a bit quizzically at him and thought _okay, lets just cut to the chase here._ "So you wanted to see me," he suddenly blurted out, _smooth Sam, real smooth._

And in that next horrifying minute Sam knew, _he just knew it, _his brother was never gonna let him live this down and he didn't know how many people would live to listen this tale till the end of times. And maybe it will go down in one of the Gospels cos Dean would think it worthy of being there and his future family and the grandkids he will one day have will listen to this as their bedtime story..

"Mmm. Sorry," she wasn't rude, just a bit sheepish, "I think you are mistaken. I left the note for the other guy on your table."

And at that moment Sam heard footsteps and he again knew, _ofcourse he knew this earlier also but now it was proved,_ that Dean had been listening to their conversation. And again did he have to say that he was never going to let Sam live that down – it was on Dean's face! He hadn't seen Dean smile that big since, _since he put that itching powder in my clothes._

"Hey, Melissa right" Dean finally reached them and took the waitress' hand and put a gentle kiss on the top, making her blush a little. "You are so beautiful" he added putting his most charming smile ever on for the girl, "I am sorry about my brother bothering you. I am Dean by the way, the guy you were looking for" the last part he totally added while giving Sam a wink accompanied by a look that clearly said , _yes Sammy, whatever you are thinking, its gonna be ten times worse than that. _

But.. Melissa cleared her throat at that, causing the brothers to look at her face.

And suddenly, Sam could totally go back to the look he got few minutes ago and he just somehow knew that the next sentence is going to be freaking hilarious.

"Umm.. No, sorry" and she just looked between the two of them, "actually I meant that note for the other guy who was with you, you know."

And she added with a kind of dreamy smile, "the one in the Trench coat, drinking that cosmo."

*******SPN*******

And that was it, both of them were never bringing up this story ever again. However much it will amuse Bobby or Rufus or _hell, Crowley_. But they are never bringing it up. Though Sam hoped Dean would learn that apparently _drinking cosmo made you look confident and charming and all that crap._ And Sam would learn that he actually _wasn't as sure of himself_ when approaching ladies so he shouldn't take that kind of challenges again, especially against Dean. And both of them would learn that _Castiel, mighty angel of the lord, even in that trench coat, _apparently is to be considered as someone the ladies could hit on and _may even consider the best looking of the three of them._

*******SPN*******

"Hey, Cas. You sure you don't want to meet that chick? She is still waiting?"

"No Dean. I do not think I would want to be acquainted with anyone who did not consider you good looking enough on this table. I would not be interested in a person who is not interested in you."

And even though it sounded pretty ridiculous, Dean felt a warm feeling inside him at that and just added "You know you are awesome Cas." And then grinning he added, "and you are definitely better looking than Sammy." Wink.


End file.
